


The Fallen Losers

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Angst, M/M, So much angst, eddie does die im sorry to inform u, i was having eddie feels, trigger warning: blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15788589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Richie was back in those sewers. Those fucking sewers that he swore he would never step foot in ever again. Bill, Bev, Ben, Eddie and he were all back in those sewers.(i think u know where this is going and it isnt happy)





	The Fallen Losers

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based on the It miniseries and the book. All of the action and things are from the miniseries (except for Eddie's arm thing that was me because they didn't have him lose his arm in that) All of the ending is from the book. Richie's thoughts are completely me not canon at all. If there are any errors with the canon, whoops sorry.

Richie was back in  _ those  _ sewers.  _ Those  _ fucking sewers that he swore he would never step foot in ever again. Bill, Bev, Ben, Eddie and he were all back in  _ those _ sewers. Mike was at the hospital and Stan, well, Richie didn’t want to think about Stan right now. He had to focus on the task at hand. Killing that motherfucking clown. Except it was a clown anymore. It was more of a horrifying spider-like creature. 

 

Bev pulled out her wrist rocket. She loaded a rock and took aim. Richie held his breath as she released. The rock flew threw the air and whizzed past the creature’s head.

 

“Please, dear God!” Ben cried. 

 

“He thrusts his fists against the posts and still insists he sees the ghosts.” Bill said it perfectly. Not one stutter. Bev reloaded her slingshot and took aim once more. Richie prayed to whatever god that she didn’t miss. He heard the twang of the rock leaving the slingshot. He looked up to see it hit Pennywise, or It or whatever it was, clean in the face. The rock bounced off it’s head doing no damage. 

  
  


The creature began to stand on its hind legs, exposing it’s underbelly to the losers. A glow hovered around the room.  _ The Deadlights _ . It was too late. Bill was caught. He was the closest and it got him. 

 

“It’s taking him! Bill!” Ben rushed forward, in a desperate attempt to free Bill from the deadlights. Ben took one wrong look and he was caught, staring into the lights. 

 

“Come on, guys.” Richie wasn’t thinking. Well he was but not about the risks or anything. Just that his friends were caught and they needed saving. He grabbed Ben and Bill by their shoulders but his curiosity got the best of him. He took a peak at the lights and that was all it took. He was trapped. 

 

He could see the room around him. Eddie and Bev hunkered over in a corner. He couldn’t move and his vision was foggy. He saw Bev dash away. 

 

“Bev! Bev, where are you going? Bev!” Eddie screamed. Richie could tell he was terrified. He was visibly shaking.  _ Come on, Eds _ , Richie thought,  _ Get us out of here, please _ . 

 

“What am I gonna do.” Eddie spoke to himself. Richie saw his eyes expand and Eddie rise to his feet. “I believe in Santa Claus. I believe in the Easter Bunny. I believe in the Tooth Fairy. But I don’t believe in you!” Eddie held his inhaler in front of his face, that it blocked his vision of the lights. The first time they fought It in the sewers before, Eddie’s inhaler was one of the only things able to injury It.  _ Smart move _ . Richie thought.

 

“This is battery acid. Now you disappear!” Eddie squeezed the trigger of his inhaler, spraying a misty substance at the beast. 

 

It failed, much like Bev’s slingshot. It bent down and grabbed Eddie.  _ NO NO NO _ ! Richie thoughts screamed. Richie watched helplessly, as It tore off Eddie’s arm, and throw him to the ground. Richie was horrified at the sight of his best friend, sprawled on the ground blood leaking out of where his arm should have been. 

 

Suddenly, Bev rushed back and she was holding another rock. She loaded, took aim, and shot the rock right at Its stomach. The creature screamed out in pain and ran back into its cave. Richie was released from the deadlights. He ran to Eddie. 

 

“Eds oh my god, Bill! Ben! Someone! He’s lost his arm, his arms gone!” Richie sat down and placed Eddie’s head in his lap. Bev was next to him, crying. 

 

“Richie.” He barely breathed out. 

 

“What?” Richie tried his hardest not to cry but they formed in his eyes. 

 

“Don’t call me Eds.” Eddie smiled. Richie let out a little laugh as the tears began to roll down his face. Eddie shakily lifted his only arm and touched Richie’s cheek, wiping away a tear. “You know I...I…” Eddie closed his eyes. His breathing stopped. 

 

Richie bowed his head and cried letting the tears fall onto Eddie’s face, as if he were in a Disney film, and Eddie was his brave knight who fought the monster. Except his tears didn’t magically revive Eddie and they weren't able to live happily ever after. Eddie was with Stan and Georgie now. The Fallen Losers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed that, sorry for making u sad. 
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
